Twilight's Realm: journey to pokemon (Rewritten)
by True Master
Summary: Kicked out of her Brothers wedding and Betrayed by her friends, Twilight Sparkle is offer By Arceus to go to the world of pokemon and become the best trainer like no one ever was. will Twilight become the greatest pokemon tranier with help of Ash and Kai.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all you brony and pokemon fans, True master here with thre rewritten of my story. the first is same as my last one but with some changes. so without further ado here is the first chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or My Little Pony, I do how ever have my own OC charaters.**_

**Twilight's Realm: Journey to Pokemon (Rewritten)**

Chapter 1: The Betrayal and the desicion

"Why... Why d-did they abondan m-me" Twilight sparkle had been crying for hours. Her eye were red and her mane was a mess. She remember what happen at canterlot today and yesterday.

(Flashback)

Twilight's brother Shining armor was get marry to Twilight's old Foalsitter Princess Cadence of the Cyrstal Kingdom. Twilight was delighted that she was going to have Cadence as her Sister-in-law.

But Cadence wasn't herself and Twilight knew this.

Cadence ate a sample of Applejack's food, when she was impressed on how good it tasted, she serectly threw away in the trash can while no one was looking excepted Twilight.

When Rairty show Cadence her wedding dress, Cadnece demanded that she wanted a better one than this. Twilight was cross.

And when Cadnece saw Pinkie's end of the wedding party, Cadence insulted Pinkies's Party fit for a Five year old. Pinkie didn't mind the insult, but Twilight did.

That night as luna's moon came up, Twilight talked to the girls on how rude Cadence was acting. Her friends just brush it off and sayed that she was probably stress.

The next day (which was today) Cadnece didn't like the uniform Shining Armor was wearing. So she zapped him with a spell which made his eye turn green. Twilight was horrified and had to tell the others.

During the wedding rehearsel everybody was taking their place for the wedding. That is untill Twilight ruin it. she told everyone that Cadnece was a fraud. She even told them what she did to her brother and what she saw.

Cadnece was in tears and ran out of the room. Shining Armor was furious and confronted his sister

"Twilight why did you do that" demanded her brother

"Because she cast a spell on you, she's evil" said twilight

"Evil ?!" said Shining armor cluching his head from the pain of the magic.

"Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me. She's been using her magic to heal me!

Twilight was shocked about this.

"She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all."

All of twilight's friends were very cross with her.

"C'mon, y'all. Let's go check on the princess." said Applejack who lead the other to check on Cadnece

Twilight try to talked to Princess Celestia.

"You have a lot to think about" she said harshly

Twilght was alone. Not only did she lose her brother, but she also lost her friends and broke princess celestia trust.

Twilight was in tears and teleport back to ponyville library.

(End of Flashback)

Twilight was heartbroken. she decide to get a drink of water to claim her nerves.

As Twilight came downstair, she notice the elements of harmony.

she look at them with disgust.

"Magic of friendship huh ?" said Twilight furiously as she blasted the elements into millions of pieces with a powerful blast of magic from her horn

"Magic my flank!" sobbed Twilight as tears stream from her eye

Twilight didn't notice the bright light shining in the room.

As the light died down Twilight heard a sweet majestic voice.

"Hello young one."

Twilight quickly turn around to see a werid creature floating in the room. she had stuided lots of different animal and monster. but she never seen a creature like this before

" w-who are you and what are you." asked Twilight wipeing her tears.

"I'm Arceus the legendary alpha pokemon"

Twilight was amazed and confused.

"What's a pokemon" she asked curiously

Arceus smiled

"Pokemon are strange creatures with mystical power that live in differnet places."

"I see" said Twilight, But she was still puzzled

I'm guessing you are wondering why I'm here" said Arceus

Twilight nodded

I'am a friend of Princess Celestia's from another world." said Arcues

Twilight was shocked. She didn't know Princess Celestia made a friend from another world.

"Me and Celestia meet long a ago around your age. we were great friends." said Arceus with hint of sadden.

"what happen ?" asked Twilight

"I was in love with Celestia, but she only saw me as a friend" said Arceus sadly

Twilight felt a little sorry for the alpha pokemon. she knew how hard it was win Celestia's heart.

"I have kept on eye on her and I'm very dissapoint with her right now." said Arceus with a hint of anger

"I saw what your brother, your friends and Celestia did to you." said Arceus

Twilight face darken as a tear stream from her eye. she quickly wipe it so Arcues won't see it.

"I am very cross with them also, that is why I'm giving you an desicion." said Arceus

"What kind of Desicion?" asked Twilight suspiciously

"I offer you a chance to go to the world of Pokemon, Become the best and make new friends both human and Pokemon ! " said Arceus proudly

Twilight thought about Arceus offer, wouldn't her friends and family worry about her.

Then she takes a look shatter pieces of the elements of harmony.

Her answer came right there and then. Her friends and family didn't care about her or her feelings.

Celestia didn't really care about her as now she thought about it, the only real reason she took her as her student was to save her sister, and what did she get after saving her...a thank you and sweet lies about 'friendship'. And her brother had no problem with stripping her title of best mare and basiclly banishing her from his wedding. None of them cared.

All they cared about was the bucking wedding.

Twilight decide to go take Arceus offer.

Arceus, I would like to take your offer and venture in the world of pokemon." said Twilight proudly

Arceus smiled and gave Twilight a pokemon egg.

This egg holds your first pokemon, take good care of it said Arceus as he teleport Twilight to the world of pokemon

Meanwhile a Boy with spiky red hair was about start his journey with his Turtwig from the faraway sinnoh region

"Watch out Kanto, Kai is Here"

_**And Done. I bet your wondering who this character is ? I would tell you untill chapter 2. Oh and Twilight will also be studying mega evolutions too. please leave review and ideas are welcome. True master out ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all you pokemonand brony fans, True master here. Today and yesterday I was brainstorming on what pokemon Twilight was going to get from her pokemon egg and how to introduce her to ash and kai. Twilight will be traveling with Kai on her journey.**_

**well enough say here's today's chapter, enjoy.**

**Twilight's Realm: Journey to pokemon**

chapter 2 : Twilight meet Kai, Capture the shiny charmander

Kai was 11 year old boy who starting his journey to become the ulitmate pokemon trainer.

He had red hair which cover one of his eyes. he wore a red t-shirt with a black vest, wore black fingerless gloves, blue jean and wore red and white tennis shoes.

He gotten off the ship from the sinnoh region at the vermillion city harbor.

"I need to get to pallet town" he thought

"Go Altaria" said Kai throwing a poke'ball in the air.

Out came a beautiful bird pokemon with cotton-like wings. Everybody at the docks were amazed by the beautiful dragon pokemon. They have never seen anything like it.

"I need you to fly me to pallet town" ordered Kai

The dragon type pokemon nodded as her trainer climbed on her back and took off into the sky.

Soon Kai and his Altaria arrived near route 1.

As they were approaching pallet town, Kai looked down and saw a girl laying on the ground unconscious, next to her pokemon egg.

"Altaria, land quickly" shouted Kai

Altaria nodded and landed gracefully next to the girl.

"Return for now, I can walk the rest of the way." say Kai returning his dragon pokemon.

Kai walked up to the girl and started shaking her lightly

"Hey are you ok ?" said Kai shaking the girl some more.

"oooohhh" groaned the girl as her eye started to fluter.

"What happen ?" asked the girl " where am I ?"

"You on route one, near pallet town." said Kai "What's your name ?"

My name is Twilight Sparkle" said the girl

Kai took a good look at Twilight. She had lavender hair with pink high lights. She wore a blue blouse, a purple skirt which were up to her knee (Twilight looks like her human form from Equestria Girls)

Twilight looked at Kai and gasp.

What kind creature are you" asked Twilight

Kai look puzzle on what Twilight had asked him.

"Um I'm a human and you are too" said Kai

Twilight looked at her hooves, only they weren't hooves, they were hands

Twilight started to panic.

She saw a pond nearby.

She look at her reflection in the river and saw she wasn't a pony anymore.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! " screamed Twilight

"Are you ok" asked Kai raising a eyebrow

"N-No not really." said Twilight

"Ok then ." said Kai and started to walk down toward pallet town

"Wait !" said Twilight

Kai stop and looked at her annoyed.

What now ?" he said getting impatient

"Can I go with you ? " said Twilight blushing

"I don't where to go from here."

"Fine." said Kai

" Just try to keep up with me."

Twilight nodded and grabbed her egg.

Kai and Twilight soon arrived in pallet town.

Kai decide to let out Elekid from his pokeball.

"Wow this place reminds me of Ponyville." said Twilight

"What ? " said Kai loking confused

I mean uh-this place reminds me of peopleville." said Twilight blushing with embarrasment.

Kai shook his head.

Your weird." said Kai as walked down the path

Twilight glared and started following him.

As Kai and Twilight strolled down the path in Pallet, Elekid sensed something.

Kai noticed this.

" What's wrong Elekid ?" He asked

Suddenly a stream of Fire blasted right behind them.

Kai grabbed Twilight and ducked for cover.

"Are you ok ?" asked Kai

Twilight blushed at Kai's action to rescue her.

"Y-Y-Yeah I'm fine." said Twilight who was still blushing.

Kai looked backed and saw what attacked them.

It was a Charmander. But this Charmander was golden yellow.

Kai grabbed his pokedex and pointed it to charmander.

" Charmander the lizard pokemon, if a Charmander is healthy, the fire on its tail burns intensely."

Twilight looked at the pokedex with amazment.

"What's is that gadget called ?" asked Twilight

Kai looked at her as if she was stupid.

It's called a pokdex, an encyclopedia of pokemon" said Kai

"It can show information, moves and level of the wild pokemon."

"Wow Technology here is so awesome !" said Twilight as she gushed at the pokdex

Kai looked at her as if she was crazy and started looking at his pokdex.

"So this Charmander knowns some great move." commented Kai

"I'll capture it."

Now Elekid, Stand by I choose you." yelled Kai

A yellow and black striped pokemon appeared ready to battle.

"Elekid use Thunderbolt ! "

Elekid shot a powerful electric blast from its horn which struck Charmander hard.

Charmander's claws glowed blue and grew large as it charged towards Elekid.

" Dragon Claw." thought Kai

"Counter with Thunderpunch ! "

Elekid charged towards Charmander with fist crackling with electric.

The attacks colided with an explosion.

Charmander blew a stream of flames towards Elekid

"Flamethrower." thought Kai

"Elekid counter with thunder ! "

Elekid blasted a more powerful thunder attack which colide with the flamethrower.

The attacks created a huge explosion.

Charmander was batter and brusied, while Elekid hadn't broken a sweat.

"Alright, Poke'ball go."

The pokeball engulfed Charmander and shook.

One, Two, Three... Ping.

"Capture complete." said Kai picking up the pokeball.

Twilight just stood there amazed.

Kai looked a her curiously

"You ok ? " asked Kai

Twilight couldn't hold her excitement anymore.

"Wow that was so awesome ! ! ! " said Twilight

"Can you teach me how to battle like that." she asked with sparkles in her eyes

Kai blushed, But shook it off

"Sure Whatever." said Kai

"Yeah Thank you." said Twilight as she gave him a hug

Kai blushed a deep shade of red.

" You can let go of me now." He said a little annoyed

Twilight gasped and blushed a shade of pink. she let go Kai with embarrasment.

Do you have any pokemon ? " asked Kai dusting himself off

Twilight blushed again.

"No."

"You got to be kidding me." said Kai slapping his forhead.

"Sorry." said Twilight.

Let's go to Professor Oak's Lab." said Kai a little annoyed

"He can give you your first pokemon, since all you have is an egg."

Twilight nodded, but was puzzled on who Professor Oak was.

Meanwhile a Person with a hooded cape and a Pikachu arrived outside of Pallet town.

Well Pikachu, We're back said the hooded figure

"Pika." said the electric mouse.

_**And done. So You notice that Twilight started to have feeling for Kai, Huh and Can you guess who this hooded character is with the Pikachu is. Well She will have a small crush on him, But she still going to be paired up with Ash. Kai is going to be paired with Cynthia. Leave review and ideas for chapter 3**_

_**True master out, Peace !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Everybody Ture master here with a another chapter. In this chapter the main five , shining armor and Princessa Celestia find out about the truth of Princess Cadence and Twilight tells Kai who she's real is. I still open for suggestion for Twilight's kanto team.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**Twilight's realm: journey to pokemon**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or MLP, but Kai is mine**_

**Chapter 3: The Truth, Twilight's First Pokemon**

Back at Canterlot, Princess Luna was doing some thinking. From what Celestia say about what Twilight did, she knew that a healing spell did that didn't turn somepony eyes green.

As Luna was doing some thinking, she came across to two guards who were slightly worried.

"You there Guards! " called Luna

"Oh Princess Luna, how can we help you." asked The Guard

"Have you notice anything weird about Princess Cadence ?" asked Luna

The Guards look at each other.

Well she has been kinda rude lately" said One of the Guards

Suddenly they heard somepony singing.

They went to see who was siniging. It was Princess Cadence

_(Insert the day of Aria music)_

Luna was shocked. That was it, the ultimate proof that Cadence was not just evil ,but beyond evil and her sister was too blind to figure it out. Twilight was right in the end, it also means that Shining Armor was in danger and that he's about to marry an evil witch.

Then her eyes shot open when she remembered the threat that was made to Canterlot "Guards! search all of Canterlot from surface to underground for any invaders, I'll round up all the other guards for the apprehend of Princess Cadence" Princess Luna said.

"But what about the captain?" The left guard asked.

"He's clearly not on his right mind, so until this situation is resolved you'll follow me and my sister's orders, report to me after you're done, understood?" She said while turning away from the guards.

"Yes your highness!" They both gave Luna a salute and started to carry out the orders they were giving. They wouldn't ignore an order from their captain but an order from the princesses has more priority. Luna kept walking to her room and started thinking about how to save the wedding after the guards are done with their search.

Later that day the wedding has continued as planned, the rings has been already been traded and the vows were already made, all that's left is that her sister is wraped up in this wedding probelm. Everypony was there except for Twilight and Luna. Her friends and mentor are still worried about not finding Twilight, they would assume that she had sealed herself in her room reading a book but her room was empty, Twilight wasn't there.

Of course, they are still mad at her for accusing Princess Cadence of being evil and wanting to ruin her brother's life, Twilight can be paranoid sometimes. Wasting no more time Celestia cleared her throat and spoke up again.

"Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, it is a great pleasure to pronounce you-"

"DON'T DARE TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" A loud voice boomed through the room taking everypony by surprise. Looking at the gates they were more surprised to see Princess Luna standing in the doorway.

"Luna? what are you doing?" Celestia asked giving a confused look at her sister.

"Sister, I'm afraid that this wedding is cancelled." Luna said giving a glare at Cadence.

Everypony was whispering and awestruck by Luna's sudden intervention, the element beares couldn't think of a reason other than Twilight convincing her of her ridiculous suspicions. Cadence however, was getting irritated by so many interruptions lately and gave a slight growl, luckily for her no pony, not even her, heard the annoyed growl.

Her behavior quickly returned to that innocent sweet pony that everypony thinks they know "Princess Luna, why do you want to stop our wedding?" At this point she began to tear up "Why are all these bad things happen to me?"

"Drop the act impostor! we know the truth." Luna yelled at her while she stomped a hoof to the ground in anger.

Everypony gasped at Luna's sudden burst, they thought that she's being possessed by Nightmare Moon again and that she'll try to bring the nighttime eternal again starting by ruining the wedding.

However Celestia flied towards Luna, landing in front of her giving her the same merciless look that she gave to Twilight "Just what do you think you're doing sister?" Celestia said.

"Sister, Twilight Sparkle was right, Princess Cadence is an impostor and I can prove it!" Luna said with the biggest confidence that she could muster.

Celestia raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side "You do?"

"She does," A familiar voice was heard. Everypony turned their attention to the figure coming from the door, which surprisingly was another Cadence, only thine one looked like she was locked away in a dungeon for months "This is my special day, not yours!" she said.

The other Cadence's face changed to one of full horror when she said that, she remained calm and tried to think of a way for her plan to work "You! how did you found her? how did you escape my bridesmaids?" She asked.

Luna gave a smirk and walked up to meet her face to face "You underestimate the might of the Canterlot Royal guards."

The fake Cadence didn't seem worried at this surprisingly. She maintained her cool and stared daggers at Luna "Clever, but it's too late now." She said in a calmed tone while her eyes flashed green. Her horn burn yellow-green and a ring of matching flames lances up from the floor to encircle her completely, As all recoil from the infernal glare, the shaded wings flex in a sudden convulsion and transform into a tattered, insect-like pair. Next, the pink legs turn into hole-pocked, gray-black limbs, the transformation working down toward the hooves. Finally, the horn's exterior strips away to expose a gouged, half-decayed black one underneath.

When the flames died down She can now be seen as a gaunt, long-legged, winged unicorn mare, basically like a bug version of an alicorn, the ends of her mane and tail are as pockmarked as her legs and horn. Her back is marked with a saddle-shaped patch of green hide or exoskeleton, and a grayish band of skin encircles her belly as if it were a strap holding this in place.

After she talked about her plan to take over Canterlot so that she can get more food for her Changelings by impersonating Cadence and marrying Shining Armor, Luna and Celestia walked up to her for a confrontation that will be written in history.

"You may have Shining Armor in your control, but now that you have foolishly revealed your true self," Celestia said walking towards the changeling queen on her left side.

"We can protect our subjects," Luna said walking to her on the right side "From you!" Both royal sisters said at the same time as they hovered in the air and shot a magic beam to her from both sides.

The beams coming from both sides the changeling queen's horn glowed and a green shield formed around her successfully reflecting both beams back at the royal sisters. Both of them stared in shock as the magic was bounced back at them and knocking them from the air.

Cadence stared in horror and quickly ran to Celestia's aid, Luna has been knocked out unconscious but some guards came in and are taking care of her. Cadence turned her attention back to Celestia and see if she can do something.

"Are you okay Celestia?" She asked with concern.

The changeling queen's shield dispersed while she laughed like crazy, obviously satisfied for her victory over the princesses.

"Shining Armor's love is stronger than I thought" She said now hovering "It makes me stronger than both Celestia and Luna!" "This is too easy soon and all of Equestia will be mine" The changeling queen mocked and laughed

"ENOUGH !" said a booming voice

Cadence, the main five and Queen Chrysails saw a bright light entering the room.

There stood Arceus the alpha pokemon.

"W-what's and who's that !" Rainbow Dash asked.

Arceus glared at Queen Chrysails.

Chrysails never seen a creature like Arceus before. Just staring at her gave her chills.

"I'm Arceus the alpha pokemon and I'm here to serve Justice."

Arceus started to glow and released a powerful blasted toward the queen. She manages only a strangled yelp of surprise before getting her tongue to behave itself. She is flung outward in a crash of breaking glass. The blast clears away the changelings around all over Canterlot. Outside the city could be seen one cataclysmic burst that hurls both the screaming queen and every last one of her minions toward the distant horizon in all directions.

"I told you this was a stupid idea my queen!" One of her changelings said while they were still flying in the air.

"Oh shut up number 34!" The queen shouted at him while they kept flying towards the unknown destination that waited for them. The ponies stared in amazement.

"That... was... AWESOME" said Rainbow dash

Arceus floated towards Celestia and Luna and stared to heal them with his power. Then He went to shining armor and broke Queen Chrysaili's spell.

"what happen is the wedding over" asked Shining armor

Celestia woke up and gasp as she saw Arceus in the throne room.

"Lord Arceus !" said Celestia has she bowed down to the alpha pokemon

"Lord Arceus !?" said Everypony in the room

"Stand my friends ." Arceus said

"Arceus thank you for saving Equestia, Now the wedding will commance! " said Celestia

Arceus just glared silently

Suddenly Spike came running in with a panic look on his face.

"Twilight's gone, I can't find her !" said Spike

Cadence was confused.

"What do you mean wasn't Twilight here for our wedding ?" asked Cadence

Princess Celestia was about to answer Cadence question, when Arcues spoke.

"I'm sorry to say that everyone expect Princess luna has betaryed Twilight for not believing her about the invsaion of the changeling." said Arceus

Cadence was shocked and upset.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at Shining armor and everybody else, who had guilty look on his face.

"Is it true what Arceus say ?" asked Cadence with tears in her eyes. "Please tell he's wrong.

" I'm sorry Cadence, but what Arceus sayed is true." said Shining Armor sadly.

SLAP!

Cadence had slapped Shining Armor so hard that it echo through Canterlot.

"HOW COULD YOU, SHE WAS YOUR FLEASHIN BLOOD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! " sobbed Cadence

"We thought she was being over protect for her brother ! " retored Rainbow Dash

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BETRAY HER !" shouted Cadence

"We're sorry Princess Cadence." said Rarity " We'll aplogize to her when we have the chance."

Cadence glared at them with tear streaming down cheeks.

" If Twilight isn't here, I hereby cancel the wedding untill further notice !" said Cadence

Everyone gasped at what Princess Cadnece said.

"B-but we don't know where Twilight is ?" said Fluttershy

Arceus chuckled softly and Celestia noticed this.

"Is something funny Arceus?" asked Celestia

"I know where Twilight is." said Arceus

" why didn't you tell us silly " said Pinkie pie " is she in manehattan, maybe she in ponyville, oh maybe she in-mmph.

"That's enough Sugarcube." said Applejack

"Please you have to tell us where Twiley is." said Shining Armor

"I'm sorry I can't do that." said Arceus

"Look here Lord who-ever-you are. you better tell us where Twilight is NOW! " demanded Rainbow Dash getting slightly tick off

"Rainbow. don't dare speak to Lord Arceus like that." scolded Celestia

Rainbow stayed quiet and glared at Arceus.

"Please Arceus, Tell us where Twilight sparkle is." said Princess Celestia sweetly

Arceus looked at Celestia and sigh, Then he created a portal to the pokemon world.

There in the portal was boy with red hair and Girl with lavender with pink highlights.

When Shining Armor took a closer look at the girl in the portal, he gasped

"T-That's Twiliey !" shouted Shining Armor

Everypony looked at the Girl and Gasped

"Twilight !" They yelled

Meanwhile in Pallet town, Twilight and Kai had arrived at Prof Oak's lab.

"So this is Prof Oak's lab" asked Twilight

"Of Course " said Kai

Kai and Twilight enter the lab and started looking For the Professor

"Wow just look at all this Technology, It so awesome!" gushed Twlight looking at all the equiment

" Excuse me who are you ? " said a voice

Kai and Twilight turn around to see mid-age man with light brown hair, a red shirt and lab jacket.

"Are you professor oak ? " asked Twilight

"Yes and who are you again" asked Prof Oak

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and This is Kai." she said politely

"Ah yes, Prof Rowan mention about you Kai, But He didn't say anything about you Twilight Sparkle." said Prof Oak

Twilight blushed with embrassment and try to think of excuse.

"W-well I came from another region and I was wondering if I can get my first pokemon here." said Twilight who was feeling nervous.

Kai looked at Twilight, He knew she was hiding something.

"Very well Twilight, Come with me." said Oak

Kai and Twilight follow professor oak into another room where there were three pokeball with a picture above it

One picture had a dinosuar with seed on it's back, the second one had a lizard with a flame on it's tail and the third one had a cute tiny turtle pokemon.

" These three pokemon are starters for beginner trainers." said Oak "You have the choice between Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle."

Twilight look at the three starter carefully.

" I decide to Choose Bulbasaur." said Twilight picking up Bulbasaur's pokeball.

"Take these with you, your pokedex and 5 pokeballs." said Prof Oak handing Twilight a pink device and 5 red and white balls.

"Thank you prof, I will do my best." said Twilight confidently

As Kai and Twilight left the lab, Kai decide to confront Twilight.

"Twilight, you're hiding something aren't you." said Kai

Twilight flinched and paniced.

"I-I have no idea w-what you're talk about." stuttered Twilight

Kai gave her an icy glare.

Twilight looked at Kai and sighed.

"Ok I'm not really from another region, I'm from another world." said Twilight

Kai's eye widen in surpise.

"I'm from a world called Equestria where it's full of Pony, dragon and many other creatures. I'm a pony myself. I was supossed to be studing the magic of friendship with my friends, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity." said Twilight

"One day I got an invitaion for my brother's wedding. He was to marry My old Foalsitter Cadence from The Crystal Kingdom. I was glad to see her except she didn't reconzied me. She did stuff that she got away with and no pony even notice."

I told my friends about her, But they just brushed it off. Then Cadence zapped My brother with some spell. I told every pony about it, But Shining Armor was cross with me. So he kicked me out of the wedding, My friends abondon me and My teacher Princessa Celestia told me..sniff...sniff...I had a lot to think about" sobbed Twilight

"I then met Arceus who give me the chance to enter the world of pokemon and be come the best." said Twilight who still crying

"My friends, My Brother and My ex-teacher Princess Celestia's betrayal hurt me so much that...that...THAT I NEVER WANTED TO SEE THEM EVER AGAIN!" cryed Twilight

Kai felt sorry for her and gave her a hug.

" It's ok, Tell you what I'll show you the ropes of a pokemon trainer and you can follow me on my journey. " said Kai

"Sniff...Really." said Twilight " You do that for me."

"Of course, you like the only person i see as a true friend !" said Kai with a smile on his face.

Twilight was touched and gave Kai a hug.

Kai return the favor untill he saw Twilight's egg glowing.

"Twilight, you're egg is about to hatch." exclaimed Kai

Twilight looked at her egg and set it down on the ground.

The egg cracked open to revealed a Baby Eevee.

"Oh it so cute!" said Twilight holding her new pokemon and looked it up on her pokedex.

" Eevee the evolution pokemon, Eevee is able to take on many different evolutionary forms and adapt to almost any environment."

Hello Eevee, I'm your trainer." said Twilight

Eevee looked at trainer, jumped up and nuzzled her chest.

Twilight smiled and soon she and kai lefted for virdian city with Eevee in her arms asleep.

The main five and Princess Celestia were in tears after what they heard Twilight said. Shining Armor was trying not to cry, but couldn't hold it in.

"We got to bring Twilight back." said Rainbow dash with tears in her eyes

"Lord Arceus, will you help us bring twilight back to us?" asked Spike

It's in my great powers that I can't bring Twilight back, But I can bring you all into the world of pokemon as trainers.

Everpony looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"If going to the world of pokemon is the only way to bring Twilight back, Then so be it." said Luna

Arceus smiled and gave each of the ponys a pokeball.

"Each of you will raise, capture and battle with team of six pokemon or more." said Arceus

"All you will try and battle Twilight for an apology, Exepect for Luna, Cadence and Spike." said Arceus

"Why does Spike shouldn't apology to Twilight, He betary her too!" cried Applejack.

" Because I could sense Spike's aura, He truly regrets Betraying Twilight." said Arceus

" Now I wish you all good luck and I will separate you so all of you can follow your own path." said Arceus

" Y-Y-You'll do what now? " stuttered Fluttershy.

Before Fluttershy could say anything else, Arceus zapped them away into the world of pokemon.

Little did Arceus know that a Couple of Changeling saw and Heard everything and Went to tell Queen Chrysails.

Meanwhile Twilight and Kai were on Route 1, when a hooded figure walked by them with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Kai looked at Pikachu and decided to challenge the man.

" Excuse me sir, I like to battle your Pikachu." asked Kai

The hooded man looked at Kai and then Looked at Pikachu who just nodded.

" Very well, I accept your challenge." said The man

"And who might you be sir ?" asked Twilight

" My name is Ash ketchum said the man revealing himself.

_**And done. well Ash has reveal himself. I don't know how ash is now in the X and Y series. I also need idea for The main five , Princess Celestia, Luna , Cadnece, Shining armor and spike's pokemon team. Please leave ideas and reviews. True master Out!**_


End file.
